Somehow I knew
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: Really bad at summeries.! Punk has growing feelings for a certain someone. Will he be ignored for much longer? i told you im bad at them SLASH.!


Disclaimer: I dont own John Morrison or CM Punk...They belong to the WWE.Woot.

CM Punk made his way out to his car to go back to the hotel he was staying at. His back was killing him from his hellacious match against John Morrison, which he won. Punk groaned as he got into his car and was greeted by the sounds of Pearl Jam as the car had started to warm up. Punk sighed and hit the road.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The hotel lobby was packed with fellow wrestlers who had made it back before him.

"Punk, my man. How ya doin'?" Jeff Hardy said as he passed.

"Tired. Need sleep," Punk replied. Jeff chuckled as his brother Matt came up to them.

"We were thinking of going out tonight. You in?" Matt asked.

"Nah, I totally killed my back and I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"You know that you will probably get some drunken phone calls tonight, as well as get woken up when Morrison gets back to the room?"

Punk sighed and nodded. He had made the unwise decision to share a room with Morrison, party animal extrodinaire. Maybe he should think that sleeping well was more important than the growing feelings that Punk was getting for the Tuesday Night Delight.

"Well have fun sleeping. Don't wait up!" Jeff said as he and the rest of the wrestlers exited.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

As soon as Punk got in his room, he headed straight for the shower. His muscles ached, head pounded and was just pain wiped out. He walked out of the bathroom in only his boxers before hearing his phone ring.

'And so begins the phone calls,' Punk thought to himself. His wet hair flopped in his face as he answered his phone. " Hello?"

"Punky! Is that you?! God, I LOVVVVE YOU!" Typical Jeff Hardy drunkenness. "You totally shuld haf com'd. No, Matty! I'm talkin' to 'im!" There were a few more shouts and a shuffle, indicating that someone new was coming on the phone.

"Punk, man, you should see Morrison! He is totally mackin' with Mizzy! Oh- Not anymore. NO!" Punk had to pull the phone away from his ear. " NOT JEFFY TOO!" There was a little static as the phone on the other end had clicked off.

Punk closed his phone and flopped onto his bed, getting under the covers, still only clad in his boxers. He had begun to think why he did the whole "Straight Edge" thing. Punk felt slightly jealous that he couldn't be going out and having fun with anyone, especially Morrison. He was drifting off to sleep when his phone had rang again. Punk grumbled and answered with a slurry, " 'Lo?"

"FUCK! Ouchhh My foooooooooot. PUNK! Randy here-No I'm talkin to him!" Punk waited until Randy was finished his conversation with someone else. "Punk. Alrighty. Punky, hold on for a second." Punk's eyes began to droop.

"Punk?" Punk recognized that voice.

"Y-Yes?"

"That you?" A pause. " I misssss you tonight." Punk swallowed a huge lump that had formed in his throat. " Why didn't you come out tonight? I wanted to celebrate the good match we had. Everyone here wants you to be here too." Punk could tell he was drunk and for some reason, anger began to build up inside him.

"Well, maybe I didn't feel like getting drunk and being a complete slut and making out with everyone that I see! You know what? Just leave me alone now all right? I'm tired and I just want to sleep. Don't even bother coming back tonight. Find somewhere else to sleep. I'm sick of you guys with your drinking and I could care less if you miss me or not!" Punk had no idea where all that came from. He just exploded. He clicked the phone off angrily and threw it at the wall.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morrison closed his phone in shock. Punk. Little Punky, had completely blown up at him. Matt came up behind Morrison and laced an arm around his shoulders in a friendly way.

"What's wrong man?" Morrison instantly became sober and headed out of the club, completely ignoring Matt's question.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"_Punk?"_

"_Yes John?"_

"_You know a love you right?"_

"_Somehow I knew." He chuckled and they kissed passionately._

"AHHHHH!" Punk woke with a start…he did not just dream that. It's bad enough he was attracted to Morrison in the first place, but now dreaming of him? He must be going insane.

There was a impatient knocker at the door and Punk grumbled as he made his way through the room. He opened the door and was pushed back into the room forcefully.

"What the -" Punk stopped to see a fuming Morrison pacing back and forth. "Morri-" Punk was cut off.

"Why don't you like to go out, Punk?" Morrison questioned.

"I need to sleep! GO AWAY!

"No!" Yelled Morrison. He grabbed Punks face and held it between his hands." What is the matter? Did I hurt you during our match tonight, or was it something I did? JUST TELL ME!"

Punk looked up into Morrison chocolate brown eyes to see a build up of tears. Hesitantly, Punk leaned forward and captured Morrisons lips with his own. This kiss grew more passionate in a matter of seconds. They broke apart for breath and Morrison mumbled, "You don't know how long I have wanted this." He leaned forward again but Punk pushed him off.

"If you wanted me for so long, why did you go and make out with ever single other wrestler on the roster?"

Morrison couldn't help letting a tear escape and falling down his face. " I-I did it because," A sob. "Because I didn't know how you would react or if you would have the same feelings. I didn't want to lose you. I'd rather be your friend than nothing at all."

Punk was taken aback. "John," he began before being interrupted.

"No, just forget it." Morrison made his way to the door. Punk lunged forward and grabbed John's arm. Morrison spun around and Punks lips pressed upon his. Morrison melted and their tongues twirled together. Their bodies made their way towards one of the two beds. Punk landed on top of Morrison, their lips never separating. Punks hands slipped underneath Morrisons shirt. Punk withdrew from the kiss and began to place small butterfly kisses up and down John's exposed neck. John moaned softly as Punk undid the buttons of his shirt. Once the shirt was off, Punk began to place a trail of kisses down John's stomach. Morrison threaded his fingers through Punks hair. Punk stopped at John's belt and raised his head to meet John's gazed.

"P-Please," John murmured.

Punk crawled back up and shared a passionate kiss before undoing Morrison's belt. Punk could already fell the hardness of his partner pressing against him. Punk slid Morrisons pants down, along with his boxers. John thrashed hid head against the pillows, lifting his hips with anticipation. Punks eyes traveled from john's lips to his hardness. Punk blew lightly on his partner, making Morrison shiver. Punks mouth engulfed him. Hearing his partners gasps and moans made Punk pick up speed, going up and down while humming lightly, making John see stars.

" I'm gonna.." Morrison released and Punk swallowed it entirely, not leaving one drop. Punk pulled back and looked up at Morrison. His eyes were fluttering shut and his breath became labored. Punk crawled up beside him and lightly kissed him on the lips. "That was…wow…"

They both maneuvered their way underneath the covers, snuggling close. Morrison's head laid on top on Punk's chest.

"Would you expect that this would happen earlier today?" Morrison asked.

"Somehow I knew."


End file.
